Jessie Cade
by VioletWinston
Summary: What if Johnny had a twin sister who just happened to get into the mess he and Pony managed to get themselves into? And what if she tagged along with them, afraid of being labeled a killer? Can her existence save Johnny and Dally? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated!**

When Ponyboy and I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, all we could think about was Paul Newman and a ride home.

"I'm sorry to break it to ya, Pony, but that movie sucked ass!" I exclaimed, turning around to walk backwards in front of him. I liked to mess with Pony a lot; he was like a brother to me. He, Darry, and Soda practically took me in. They gave Johnny and me a place to stay when we needed to, although Johnny didn't take that opportunity very often. I can't say that I didn't, though.

"Shut your trap, Jessie. You ain't gotta rub it in." Pony took a cigarette from his half-empty carton. He handed me one, too. "Gotta light?"

I reached into my front pocket, pulling out nothing, doing the same to the other side. "Shit," I muttered to myself, stopping in my tracks. I reached into both of my back pockets, without any luck. The only thing I pulled out was my 6-inch switchblade, but I quickly replaced it. I didn't want Pony to know that I had it. He would tell Darry and then I would get ratted out. "Sorry, Ponyboy, I must've dropped it somewhere." I said, throwing my cigarette down onto the cement, Pony doing the same.

"Get back, Jessie," Pony whispered to me as a red Corvair pulled up on the curb next to us. Five Socs got out, surrounding us. Johnny and I didn't know much about what the Socs that jumped us looked like, all we knew was that they were drunk out of their minds and that one of them was wearing a couple of rings.

The Socs were the rich kids, the big shots, whatever you want to call them. They had it made, nice houses, tuff cars, and a good spot in the social-circle. We greasers, on the other hand, didn't. We live in worn-down neighborhoods, we walked or hitchhiked or took the bus everywhere, and we had the lowest rank possible in society. Nobody ever trusted us, and if there was ever a problem in our town, everybody "knew" where to turn.

"Need some haircuts_, greasers?_" The boy wearing the rings said as he pulled out a switchblade that looked identical to me and Johnny's switchblades. He handed it to his friend, who gladly took it. I put my head down, letting my long, brown hair cover my scarred left cheek. Like I said, one of the guys who jumped Johnny and me was wearing a few rings, and man, can those things leave some _nasty_ scars. We were only jumped about a month ago, so my scar still looked pretty disgusting. It was about three inches long and went diagonally down from the corner of my eye to the middle of my cheek.

Ponyboy finally spoke up after what felt like an eternity. "No!" It was a simple answer, but hey, what else was he supposed to say?

The Socs advanced towards us, the one in front cussing us out in a low, intimidating voice. The same low, intimidating voice that now has Johnny afraid of his own shadow.

Johnny's my twin brother, only older than me by three minutes. Well, when Johnny and I were five, our parents just stopped worrying about us. Just like that. They fought a lot, too. And they hit Johnny and I, sometimes they beat us with two by fours. One night, our parents had gotten in a particularly nasty fight, so Johnny and I beat it out of there before they could bring us into it. It was late at night, so we decided we would sleep out in the vacant lot and go to Pony's in the morning. Well not long after we got there, four Socs pulled up in a blue Mustang, drunk as can be. Two of them beat Johnny up while the other two… let's just say they did some dirty things to me without my consent. Then, afterwards, they beat me up. But the threats were what really got to Johnny. The threats were what made him scared of his own shadow. Sure, the beating was pretty bad, but the threats were like the icing on the cake. I didn't need the threats to scare me half-to-death, the beating had already did that for me. That's the difference between me and Johnny, he could handle a beating, and I couldn't. The threats made that night ten times worse for me, though, and I didn't know that was possible until it happened. Neither of us was able to brush off the threats they told us. Those threats stuck in our minds no matter where we were or who we were with. That was what really broke Johnny.

Ponyboy and I backed away, only to run into the two Socs behind us. We were down in two seconds flat. To my luck, the boys with the rings sat on my chest, his knees pinning my elbows down. Let me say just one thing: that hurt like shit. The driver of the Corvair had Pony pinned down the same way, with a knife to his throat. The boy on my chest quickly noticed my cheek, and a wide smirk made its way onto his face. I knew that smirk. That was the smirk that played on his face just minutes before he _touched_ me. "_DARRY, SODA, STEVE, TWO-BIT! ANYBODY, PLEASE, HELP!" _I shrieked at the top of my lungs, Pony doing the same. The boy slugged me a few times, in an attempt to shut me up. I was wriggling around so much underneath him that my blade slipped from my back pocket going straight into the boy's view. He took notice to that pretty quickly, too.

"_Well, what do we have here, huh?" _He said, slipping the blade into his own back pocket. "We don't want you to fight back, now do we, sweet cheeks?" He laughed menacingly, slugging me a few more times in the face, his rings catching hold of my bottom lip. I screamed once more for Darry and Soda when I heard pounding footsteps on the cement and shouts coming from down the road. The Socs heard it, too, because they beat it out of there so fast. Darry ran straight over to Ponyboy, not noticing me, and Sodapop skidded to a stop in front of me.

"Jessie! Are you okay? You don't look so hot, what did they do to you?" Soda bombarded me with questions, his hand on my shoulder as he squatted down in front of me.

"Soda, I'm fine! He just punched me a few times and stole my blade, that's all. No biggie."

"You had a blade on you, Jesslynn? Are you out of your mind?" Darry asked, walking over to me. I stood up shakily.

"Yes, Darry, I had a blade. How else would I protect myself?" I snapped. I wasn't really in the mood for Darry to be reaming on me.

"You could have asked Steve or Two-Bit, or Sodapop or Dally, any one of us would have came with you." I shook my head wearily.

"Dally can't stand me, and you can't either so shut your mouth Darry!" I shouted as I ran towards my home, hoping to God that my parents weren't fighting.

Two-Bit stopped me before I could get very far, though. "He, slow down there, kid, you just got jumped. If we couldn't catch up to those bastards, neither could you." He chuckled along with Steve. "Where ya heading, Jessie? Are ya hurt? They didn't do anything_ bad _to you, did they? "

"Home, and no, Two-Bit, they just hit me a few times, and stole my switch. I'm fine. Honestly," I said hugging him. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks as I buried my face deeper into his jacket. He held met tight as I cried some more. I knew it was the same boys who had jumped me and Johnny, and Two-Bit seemed to know, too.

"That guy was wearing rings, huh? You gotta big ass cut on your lip." I nodded my head from inside his jacket, still crying silently.

After a while, Dally spoke up. I honestly didn't even know he was there, I thought he was still in prison. "It was those same guys who got you and Johnny, huh?" I nodded my head again. They were just in a different car with a different driver, that's all. Same people who jumped me and Johnny.


	2. Chapter 2

**There were two cats doing the nono outside my window last night. I literally thought someone was getting murdered. **

"God, you two never think!" Darry complained as he paced in front of the couch Ponyboy and I was sitting on. Me and Johnny decided to not go back home, we were able to hear our parents fighting from all the way down our street. Now, Pony, Johnny, Dally, Soda, Steve, Darry, Two-Bit, and I were sitting in the Curtis's living room. "And what in your right minds would possess you two to be out there walking by yourselves?"

"Oh, come on, Darry, lay off!" Soda exclaimed. He and Johnny couldn't stand to see Darry fuss me and Pony.

"Hey, if I want my kid brother to tell me what to do with my other kid brother, I'll ask you, alright? Kid brother," Darry stormed out of the room. He usually laid off when Soda stood up to him.

"Geez, what's his problem?" I asked as I pulled my legs onto Ponyboy's lap and laid my head on Sodapop's lap. He was sitting on the armrest next to me.

"He's just got more worries than he's used to." Soda said, twirling my long brown hair in his fingers. After the Curtis brother's parents died in a car wreck, Darry became Sodapop and Ponyboy's legal guardian, he's been working two jobs ever since.

"Hey, how about you and Sylvia come over to the game with us tomorrow night?" Steve asked Dally.

Ponyboy turned to Soda. "I wanna go!"

"No, we're taking Evie and Sandy,"

"_Which means no kids allowed!" _Steve shotback. He just didn't dig Ponyboy, kind of like how me and Dally just didn't dig each other. Don't ask me why, that's just how it was.

Pony scoffed. "Big deal," Deep inside Pony and I both knew that he was upset about not being able to go to the game.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go see a movie tonight. Kids _are_ allowed." Dally said.

"We'll go, huh, Jessie, Pony?" Johnny practically jumped at the opportunity of not being home for a couple of hours. Pony and I quietly agreed. I don't think Dally liked the idea of me tagging along, but that was his problem. If you invite Johnny to go somewhere, then you're automatically inviting me. It was the same way vice-versa.

For the rest of the day, while waiting for the sky to get dark, we all sat around and ate chocolate cake watching Mickey Mouse. Mickey was Two-Bit's favorite thing to watch on T.V., and whenever you saw him, he was always wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt. By the time 7:00 rolled around, I had turned myself upside down on the couch and was about to fall asleep. I honestly didn't even know how to get myself down from there without hitting Pony or Soda in the face. "Two-Bit," I called, "I'm kinda stuck. Can you give me a hand?" That was all Two-Bit needed to hear before he went behind the couch, grabbed my ankles, and yanked me over the couch. I let out a small yelp; I wasn't expecting him to do that.

We made it to the Drive-In in no time and climbed underneath the fence surrounding it to get in. We had enough money to pay for ourselves, but Dally didn't like to do anything legal. We sat in the second row; I sat on the end, then Dally, Pony, and Soda. I got up to get snacks a lot during movies, so we all thought it was best if I sat on the end.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" A short-haired Soc dressed in all white said to her friend as they sat down in front of us.

"I came here to see a movie, and I'm gonna see a movie!" The red-head said. Dally leaned over his seat to get a good look at the broad. I knew exactly where this was going.

"That's some cute redhead, huh?" Dally said to Pony, making sure that he said to loud enough for the two girls to hear. Then, he started talking dirty, and believe me, Dallas could talk _awful _dirty when he wanted to. I felt my ears and my cheeks get red as the red head got real mad. Dally put his feet on her chair and she lost it.

"Get your feet off my chair and shut your trap!"

"Who's gonna make me, huh, your boyfriend?" Johnny excused himself to go get a coke. Johnny didn't like getting into trouble with Socs, not after we got jumped.

"Leave her alone, Dal." Pony said quietly.

"That's the greaser who just got out of jail!" The dark haired girl whispered to the red-head.

"Sure, whatever you say, honey." Dally responded.

"You better leave us alone or I'll call the cops!"

"Oh my, my, what am I gonna do now, Pony? This girl's making me shake!"

"Why don't you leave us alone, be nice and leave us alone?" The agitated red-head said.

"I'm never nice." Dally said, leaning forward in his seat again. "Can I, uh, interest you in a Coca-Cola or a 7-Up?"

"Get lost, hood!" She shouted.

"Come on, Dally, lay off." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Dally responded, backing away. "I didn't know you had this problem with… yelling in my face. Alright, alright, I'll go. I know when I'm not wanted."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, guys! I've been really sick for the past week, but I'm fine now! Reviews are appreciated!**

The red head was still angry after Dally left, and she turned around to face me and Pony. "Are you gonna start in on us now, too?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes and Pony muttered no. She looked Pony up and down. "You don't look the type, anyway. What's your name?"

"Ponyboy Curtis. And that's my friend, Jessie." The girl smiled sincerely.

"That's an original name," She didn't acknowledge me, but honestly, I could care less. She goes to the same school as us, and I've seen how she acts around other Socs. She ain't too nice.

"Yeah, my dad, he was an original person. I got a brother named Sodapop; it even says so on his birth certificate!"

The redhead looked Ponyboy up and down again; I could tell she liked him. "My name's Sherry, but my friends call me Cherry because of my hair."

"Yeah, I know, we go to the same school together, you're a cheerleader." Ponyboy's had a crush on Cherry for quite some time. The only problem was that Cherry had a boyfriend. I don't think Ponyboy seemed to mind right now, though. I have a feeling this could end badly.

"You don't look old enough to be going to high school," Cherry's friend said, I think her name was Marcia. She was right, Ponyboy was skipped a year because of his smartness. He was in ninth grade with me and Johnny. Cherry was in tenth. "What's a nice boy like you doing hanging around with that trash?"

"Dally's our buddy, we're greasers, too."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Cherry said. We could all feel the tension rising. "Uh, your brother, Sodapop, he works at the gasoline station, right? The D.X., I think?" Ponyboy nodded as Johnny came back and sat in Dally's place. He handed me a coke and started sipping on his.

"Yeah, that's him."

"Soda's the cute on, he's a doll." Marcia exclaimed. "I should've known you two were brothers." Ponyboy's ears got bright red, and I almost choked on my drink. I felt Johnny hit me in the arm, but I couldn't help but chuckle. "Hey, how come we don't see your brother at school anymore?"

"Has he been working fulltime since your parents died?" And this is also why I don't like Cherry. She's always sticking her nose in other people's business.

"He's a dropout." Pony spat.

"Oh, that's too bad." Dally came back, handing Cherry and Marcia some cokes.

"Here, I thought this might cool you off." Dally sighed as he sat down next to Cherry and took a long puff of his cigarette. Cherry looked at her coke and back at Dallas. She poured her drink all over Dally.

"Maybe that'll cool you off until you can learn to talk and act decent!" Dally took no offense, he started to wrap his arm around her and practically tried to get on top of her.

"Fiery, huh? That's just the way I like 'em!" I froze in my spot. Those were the exact same words that the Soc wearing the rings said to me the night me and Johnny were jumped.

Cherry started to pound on Dally's chest. "Get off of me!" Johnny looked at me and gave me a slight nod. We both stood up.

"Leave her alone, Dal." We said simultaneously. Johnny looked terrified, more scared than Cherry. The little bitch was lucky we were doing this for her. I was only doing it for Johnny, honestly. I knew he didn't want to stand up to Dally alone.

"What'd you say to me?" Dally asked angrily, still looking at Cherry. She pushed him away.

"Come on, you heard us, leave her alone." Johnny said. His face was pale and he was trembling. Dally looked back up at us.

"What'd you say you little shits? What'd you say to me?" Johnny and I tensed up a little bit as Dally's voice got louder, but we stood our ground.

"Come on," Johnny whispered.

"Wise ass," Dally wiped his face, making Cherry jump. He stood up and walked away.

Once he was gone, Cherry turned to me and Johnny. "Thank you, he had me scared to death!" Once again, she didn't look at me, only Johnny.

"You sure didn't show it, ain't nobody talk to Dally like that."

"From what I saw, you do." Cherry smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Why don't you come sit up here with us, you can protect us." Marcia asked, biting her straw and smiling. Pony and Johnny stood up, grinning like idiots. Pony and Johnny had taken the last two seats on that row, but I wouldn't have gone up there even if there were fifty extra seats.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. "Well it looks like I'm fifth-wheeling."

**It's kind of short, but I'll make the next chapter longer!**


End file.
